Playing With the New Pet
by beccaxbankai
Summary: Aizen gave him the orders...Grimmjow's just following orders as he plays with his new pet. GrimmIchi non-con, fun, boyxboy dont like dont read *I DO NOT OWN BLEACH*


_Enjoy ;) P.S I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I CAN ONLY WISH AND WRITE FOR THE ENJOYMENT OF OTHERS! (this contains yaoi aka boyxboy…don't like, don't read…I don't even know why you would have clicked on this if that was the case)_

Ichigo's eyes snapped open and a bright white light blinded him. Once his eyes adjusted to the damned obnoxiously bright lights, Ichigo scanned the room. Its décor was simple to say the least, stark white walls consisting of two doors, a nightstand, and the king sized bed Ichigo was laying on….scratch that…**chained** **down spread-eagle to**. It was only then that Ichigo noticed the other thing wrong with this picture. He was **naked** and chained to this bed.

_ "Fuck…" _thought Ichigo as he began to struggle to get free. He couldn't even remember how he had managed to get into this situation. The last thing he remembered was fighting Ulquiorra and then…passing out…"Shit!" Ichigo screamed as one of the two doors opened revealing very possibly the last person on earth Ichigo wanted to see while he was in this particular situation.

"Somethin' wrong Ichi?" the one and only Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez asked as he sat on the bed next to Ichigo's left foot looking down at Ichigo with his infamous cat-like smile. That feline smile made Ichigo's skin crawl and he arched his back as he began to struggle more vigorously with the chains binding his hands and feet to the bed. The sight of this just made Grimmjow chuckle quietly to himself, "Not so fast Ichi, quit your strugglin'" he said putting a hand on Ichigo's chest and pushing him back into the mattress. With that, Grimmjow began stroking Ichigo's chest softly, before suddenly painfully pinching a nipple.

"What the FUCK! Back the fuck off asshole!" Ichigo yelled at the Grimmjow's sudden movement. "There's a thing called personal space, and you're invading mine!"

Openly laughing now, Grimmjow straddled Ichigo's waist and leaned his lips down to Ichigo's ear. "You think this is invasive Strawberry? Just you wait." and he licked Ichigo's ear before taking one of Ichigo's buds in his mouth and rolled the other between his fingers. After giving the other bud the same treatment, Grimmjow began licking and biting his way down Ichigo's chest and abdomen. Ichigo, despite all his efforts to do otherwise (he was even thinking of dead puppies for goodness sake), was beginning to harden at Grimmjow's touch. "Getting hard already? What? Have you never done this before Strawberry? You a virgin? I thought you were fucking that chick back home, or are you not man enough?"

Ichigo was far from being a virgin. He was, indeed, in a very serious relationship with a girl back home in Karakura Town. She was a substitute shinigami as well and that's how they had met, and that's how it had started. Needless to say, they had slept together multiple times. If it weren't for the fact that her and Orihime had been taken to Hueco Mundo, Ichigo wouldn't have come to save her, and he wouldn't be here now. "I'm by no means a virgin Grimmjow, I'm shocked you think so little of me and don't you fucking dare talk about her like that!' was all Ichigo said, spitting in Grimmjow's face.

"That's it shinigami! I was gonna go on easy on ya, but ya just had to go and piss me off! Lord Aizen tol' me ta punish ya and that's exactly what imma do." the angry espada growled and left the room through the second of the two doors, returning moments later with an armful of objects which Ichigo couldn't quite make out, but none seemed too pleasant. Next thing Ichigo knew, he was blindfolded. "Now the fun really starts Strawberry." With that, Grimmjow clamped something down on each of Ichigo's nipples before continuing his biting and licking of Ichigo's chest and abdomen.

"What the FUCK!" Ichigo screamed, having a pretty good idea of what Grimmjow had just put on him.

"They're called nipple clamps Strawberry, and every time you complain about somethin' imma introduce you to another one of my toys, and I've got plenty of 'em."

"I know what they are you jackass, and get them off of me!" Ichigo demanded.

"Ah Ichi, what did I just tell ya? Don't say I didn't warn ya this was comin'." Grimmjow said as he began stroking Ichigo's member to full hardness, causing the teen to pant heavily and arch into the touch. Once he was fully hard and precum was leaking from the tip, Grimmjow suddenly fastened something around the base of Ichigo's member…a cock ring. "I warned ya there would be a new toy each time ya protested," Grimmjow said as Ichigo opened his mouth to protest. "Unless ya want more toys, I advise ya shut up and just take it, but hey, I'm not complaining. I'm enjoying myself Strawberry." Grimmjow ended with a purr before taking Ichigo's entire length into the warm cavern of his mouth. Ichigo, not having been able to see this coming, moaned loudly at the sensation and attempted to thrust deeper into Grimmjow's mouth, but was stopped by the man's iron-grip on his hips.

For what seemed like forever to Ichigo, he laid there with his entire length in the warm cavern of Grimmjow's mouth, but the douchebag would not suck or bob his head at all…they just sat like that, the warm moist cavern driving Ichigo crazy. To top it off, at random times Grimmjow would hum, the vibrations driving Ichigo off the wall, but the older man's iron grip still kept him from moving. Grimmjow kept this up long enough that Ichigo would have found release numerous times if it wasn't for the damned cock ring at the base of his member.

The entire time this was going on, Ichigo did his best to show no reaction to the pleasure Grimmjow was causing him. He held back each moan and every other embarrassing sound that threatened to pass his lips, greatly angering the teal-haired man. The more Ichigo held back his pleasured moans, the more Grimmjow tried getting him to give in. He would hum around Ichigo for longer increments of time or would brush his teeth slightly up the boy's shaft, but Ichigo refused to give in even in the midst of his numerous phantom climaxes.

Finally, Grimmjow removed his mouth from Ichigo's member, and Ichigo, finally unable to control himself, groaned as the warm, moist source of pleasure was removed from his pulsing member. After that, the weight of Grimmjow left the bed and Ichigo heard a door open and close. A minute or so later Ichigo heard the door reopen and close and he whimpered as he felt the weight of a second body on the bed once more. "I just forgot somethin' before is all Ichi, wat did ya miss me while I was gone?" Ichigo heard Grimmjow say right before he felt one very lubed finger prodding at his enterence.

"Fuck no! Get that away from me!" Ichigo protested before he could stop himself, and surprisingly, the finger was removed. Ichigo couldn't celebrate just yet though because the finger was replaced by a very long, hard, and lube-free object shoved up his unprepared ass, causing a scream of pain to escape Ichigo's lips. Before Ichigo could become accustomed to this new, painful sensation, a switch was flicked and the object began to vibrate madly inside of him. Ichigo began to buck his hips in look of a release that would not come as moans, pants and gasps flowed from his mouth. Suddenly, each time he thrust up, Ichigo found his cock enveloped in the warm moist cavern of Grimmjow's mouth once again, rendering the teen utterly incapable of speech, or any sound for that matter. "Please…..no….stop…" he finally managed to gasp.

"What did I tell ya bout protestin' Strawberry?" came Grimmjow's cocky response. With that, the vibrating stopped as two more vibrators joined the first. Grimmjow flicked the switch to each vibrator and they all began vibrating at different speeds as the older man once again kept him mouth on the younger's cock. As this continued, painfully hard didn't even begin to describe how Ichigo was feeling. He felt one…two…three more phantom climaxes before Grimmjow removed his mouth and all three vibrators from Ichigo. Grimmjow would go to his grave swearing he was just taking pity on the younger man but the truth was that the moans, screams and pants Ichigo didn't even remember making were making his teal-haired tormenter painfully hard himself.

Before Ichigo knew what was happening, Grimmjow sheathed himself to the hilt in him. His size far surpassed that of the vibrators and tore Ichigo, but the older man also managed to hit that certain bundle of nerves on the first try, making Ichigo see stars. The tightness of Ichigo's ass nearly made Grimmjow cum then and there and in fact, a less experienced seme would have done just that, but Grimmjow was a whole other story…he was experienced and never, and he meant never came first. The man was what was known as an ultimate seme and prided himself in being so. He could go for hours with enough concentration if he wanted to (so he claimed). He began to slowly thrust into that ass, quickly picking up the pace and hitting that same sweet spot each time he thrust in. After a while of thrusting into the teen, Grimmjow felt near release and unclamped the nipple clamps. Then he ghosted his fingers over the base of Ichigo's cock, causing the Strawberry to gasp and pant even harder, until finally removing the cock ring. With one final lick to one of Ichigo's nipples and a simultaneous hard squeeze to the boy's cock, Ichigo came harder than he had ever cum before, his vision actually fringed with black. Feeling Ichigo's ass clamp around Grimmjow was too much for the teal-haired man and after a few more thrusts, he was groaning as he came into his new pet's ass.

Grimmjow took off Ichigo's blindfold, only to see that the teen had passed out from such an intense climax. He left Ichigo chained to the bed though, quite liking the sight of his pet spread out in such a compromising position.

Lord Aizen had given him the job of breaking and torturing Ichigo while he was a captive in Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow thought of all the things he was going to do to with his new pet. He had only just brushed the surface with all of the sexual things contained in that walk-in closet. He hadn't even touched on any of the roll-playing things concealed in there. Grinning, Grimmjow thought he was going to enjoy following Aizen's orders for once.

_Did you like? rate/message por favor!_


End file.
